1996
The following events occurred in the year 1996: Events January *Broderick Bode is strangled to death by a Devil's Snare while in St Mungo's. *Nine Death Eaters escape from Azkaban prison in a mass breakout. February *February 14: Harry Potter and Cho Chang had their first date in Hogsmeade. Afterwards, Harry was interviewed by Rita Skeeter for The Quibbler, as arranged by Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. March *March 10: **Falin Snape dies. April *Dumbledore's Army was discovered after Marietta Edgecombe informed Dolores Umbridge about the organisation. Albus Dumbledore took the fall and left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *Fred and George Weasley departed from Hogwarts, jinxing Inquisitorial Squad members on their way and leaving a Portable Swamp behind, and open Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. May *Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw at the last Quidditch match of the school year. *Hagrid introduced his half brother, Grawp to Harry and Hermione. June *June 16: **Dolores Umbridge and some Aurors attacked and attempted to arrest Rubeus Hagrid, McGonagall attempted to defend Hagrid. **Minerva McGonagall was stunned severely by the Aurors, Hagrid defeated the Aurors, outwitted Umbridge and escaped from Hogwarts and forced into hiding. *June 17 and 18: **Umbridge was attacked in the Forbidden Forest by centaurs when she called them "filthy half-breeds." **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood thwarted Lord Voldemort's plans to steal the prophecy. **Voldemort dueled Dumbledore and possessed Harry, but fled when the Ministry of Magic arrived. **Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge was forced to accept Voldemort has returned, Umbridge was removed from Hogwarts and Cornelius resigned from Minister for Magic. **The Second Wizarding War officially began, according to the Ministry of Magic. July *Mr. Ollivander mysteriously disappeared. The Brockdale Bridge and the Millennium Bridge were brought down by Death Eaters. *Rufus Scrimgeour replaced Fudge as Minister for Magic. *Draco Malfoy began his duties as a Death Eater. *Narcissa Malfoy had Severus Snape take an Unbreakable Vow to help her son with the task Lord Voldemort assigned him: to kill Albus Dumbledore *Harry Celebrated his 16th Birthday at the Burrow where the celebrations are marred by grisly tidings from Remus Lupin of more Dementor Attacks and Igor Karkaroff's body was found in a shack up north. Late summer *Rufus Scrimgeour sent a letter to Albus Dumbledore trying to get him to convince Harry Potter to become the Ministry of Magic's poster boy. September *September 1: the first meeting of the Slug Club took place on the Hogwarts Express. Harry sneaked into Draco Malfoy's compartment and got hit with a Full Body Blind Curse. Nymphadora Tonks rescued him and Severus Snape took him to the Welcoming Feast. December *December 20: Horace Slughorn, new Potions professor at Hogwarts, held a Christmas party for his favourite students and other associates. Christmas holidays *Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour tried to convince Harry Potter to work with the Ministry of Magic, but Harry confirmed his loyalty to Albus Dumbledore. *December 25: Burning of the Burrow. Individuals who started at Hogwarts Slytherin *Niam Burke *Liberty Yaxley *Marin Selwyn Ravenclaw *Onyx and Sardonyx Gypsum Births *Hyacinth and Topaz Gypsum *Lydia Molohov *Brogan and Faruq Dramus *DeAndre Jordan Deaths *Mrs. Abbott *Broderick Bode *Amelia Bones *Igor Karkaroff *Falin Snape *Emmeline Vance *Florean Fortescue *Fox near Spinners End Category:Years